


Minds and bodies running wild

by Giinny



Series: courferre week 2017 - english [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courferre Week, Courferre Week 2017, Domestic Fluff, God!Courfeyrac, M/M, Nerd Combeferre, Sun God, Theme: Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinny/pseuds/Giinny
Summary: Yes, that title is a reference to The Road to El Dorado, which inspired during the final moments in which my muses went on vacation. Thank you, Hans Zimmer, Elton John and the Spanish dubbers.





	Minds and bodies running wild

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that title is a reference to The Road to El Dorado, which inspired during the final moments in which my muses went on vacation. Thank you, Hans Zimmer, Elton John and the Spanish dubbers.

Everyone used to think that if someone had to be a God descendant,  that would be Enjolras. Or at least everyone agreed whenever Grantaire said so. But the truth was that the God descendant was actually Courfeyrac. However, only one person knew this: Combeferre.

Combeferre had dedicated his whole life (or, well, a great part of his teenage years) to study different mythologies with which to argue his conspiracy theories. Normal people –at least what could be considered normal in that field of investigation-, tended to study greek and egiptian mythologies, but Combeferre wasn’t like that. His offspring had led him to investigate the different African mythologies, and for somereason, he had ended up interested also in pre-Hispanic cultures. More concretely, it was the _guanche_ mythology that led him to his great discovery.

Combeferre had always known that Courfeyrac was special. He irradiated happiness and although he liked the night, he tended to be less active once the Sun went down. Everyone had assumed that this was due to him being hopping around all the time, which must had been something exhausting, but the true reason was that his energy source was from the Sun. Guessing it was difficult, especially when everyone lived in France and Coufeyrac was descendant of a God from the Canary Islands. No one with as little time as the group of Les Amis would investigate a culture so forgotten. No one, except Combeferre.

Everything happened during the winter solstice in which Combeferre and Courfeyrac started dating. That was the longest night in the year, and Courfeyrac went soon to bed, excusing himself on being tired from that day classes. ‘Ferre didn’t give it to much importance, staying up to watch some documentaries on television. When he finally decided to accompany Courf in bed, he tried to be as silent as possible in the dark, not wanting to wake his boyfriend with the intense light of the bulb. However, he was surprised to see how an intense light escaped through the door’s grille. He opened carefully, thinking that maybe Courf had fall asleep while watching something on the laptop, and he found something that he never though he would seen, not even in his best dreams.

Courfeyrac was sleeping peacefully in their bed, with a sweet smile that would have reached his eyes if he had had them opened. But the incredible thing was how his body was irradiating light in all directions, a soft but warm light that did not bothered the eyes. His curls seemed to swayed with an imperceptible breeze, and when Combeferre approached him fascinated, he felt the heat that emanated from his body. Although that wasn’t new, as Courfeyrac was always used as a human stove during the winter, in this occasion the heat was more powerful and transmitted peace and tranquillity. Quietly, ‘Ferre got naked and got into the bed, cuddling next to Courf. That night he wouldn’t need any clothes to avoid the cold weather. He smiled, caressing his cheek and receiving a soft moan as an answer. He didn’t know exactly what this meant exactly, but he could find out about it the next day with that boy that illuminated his life and the bedroom. Right now, he just wanted to close his eyes and enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering: Courfeyrac is the God Magec, the Sun God in the guanche mythology, which is part of the aborigine culture of the Canary Islands. I always imagine Courf as a Sun God and I headcanon him as hispanic, so Magec was ideal for this fanfic (although his offspring would actually be African, which is something that makes Combeferre look into this culture)
> 
> As always, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes (feel free to tell me so I can correct them) and I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
